


Do you trust me?

by Tf_Tere (Tere706)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Restraints, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trust, Trust Kink, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tere706/pseuds/Tf_Tere
Summary: Knock Out talks Breakdown into having some fun with sensory deprivation with Knock Out being the one secured to a medical berth. He's expecting his lover to use this for a quick frag, but Breakdown plans to have a little more fun than that.





	Do you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, you read the tags. You know why you're here.
> 
> This is a gift fic for Doc from the discord server. Thanks for the inspiration! <3

Knock Out smirked as he watched Breakdown secure his left wrist to the medical berth. His right wrist was already secured down. The medic flexed his arms, testing that Breakdown had done the job properly. He relaxed back down with a content smirk. Breakdown had watched him, a slightly concerned look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Knock Out couldn’t hear anything. He had already deactivated his audials before his partner strapped him down. 

“You know I can’t hear you, hun. Trust me, this will be fun.” Knock Out purred the words out, eagerly watching Breakdown lift the strip of cloth. He had spent the whole morning elbow deep in the chassis’s of damaged Vehicons while trying to convince his partner to play this particular game. 

Breakdown slowly smiled at Knock Out, leaning down and dragging the strip of cloth across the smaller mech’s optics. Knock Out lifted his head enough to give Breakdown room to tie it behind his head. As he drew his servos back, Breakdown lightly trailed his digits along the red mech’s jaw. 

A slow shudder went through Knock Out as his partner’s digits left him. He worked to slow his venting, becoming hyper aware of the movement of the air around him as he was left without contact. His body kept tensing, readying for sensation, but nothing was happening. Knock Out huffed out a breath. 

“Come on, big guy, don’t leave me wanting.” There was the slightest bit of a pout to his words. It was strange, speaking when he couldn’t really hear himself. Knock Out clenched and unclenched his servos, feeling clawed digits scraping against the medical berth. 

Knock Out jolted as he felt the brush of a digit along the tip of his left ped. The touch was barely a whisper of sensation. He flexed his ped up into the touch since they hadn’t secured his legs in place. He received a light swat on the knee for moving. Fine, if that was how Breakdown wanted to play this game, Knock Out was happy to prove his ability.

Once he stopped moving again, Breakdown’s digits slowly skimmed their way up his leg. Those digits paused at his knee, suddenly pinching at one of the wires exposed in the joint. Knock Out yanked his knee up, gasping and trying to curl away from that touch. 

“Breakdown! No, that spot tickles!” He’d thought Breakdown would take this chance to frag him senseless. This playful teasing was not what he’d thought he was getting into. Still, Knock Out wasn’t going to use their safe word to end this game.

Breakdown set his warm servo on Knock Out’s thigh, settling him back into place again. His thumb rubbed gentle circles as if in apology. The red mech slowly relaxed again under his partner’s touch. Once he was calm, Breakdown slid his servo up Knock Out’s thigh. His large servo didn’t have to move far, almost encompassing him. Knock Out tilted his hips up in invitation as those digits brushed closer to his interface panel. 

“Breakdown…” He whined as the larger mech turned his servo, avoiding touching Knock Out where he wanted most in favor of cupping his hip. If Breakdown thought Knock Out was going to let him use this for some strange punishment-

Knock Out arched his back as Breakdown’s board digits dipped under his hip to tug at a bundle of wires. He rolled them between his digits and gave a small twist that bordered on painful. Knock Out bit down on his lip, a high pitched whimper escaping him as Breakdown continued to caress the delicate wires. He bucked his hips, almost breaking Breakdown’s hold on him. Knock Out wanted, needed, more contact. 

A broad servo settled against his chest, easily holding him down. Knock Out dug his claws into the berth beneath him, trying to control the twitches running through his frame. Breakdown had removed his digits from the red mech’s hip and gone back to lightly stroking them up along his side. Knock Out used the reprieve to try and relax again, venting quickly. 

Breakdown kept one servo pinning Knock Out’s chest as his other slowly stroked along his neck. He was better prepared this time when his partner suddenly rolled those sensitive wires between his digits. Still, a soft gasp escaped him while his hips tilted up again, interface panel clicking open. Breakdown had to stop playing with him soon. Knock Out knew he would be feeling the same desire for relief. 

“Please… please, Breakdown…” A shudder went through his body as a warm mouth closed around his neck, slowly sucking along the sensitive wires and cables. Breakdown slid his glossa up Knock Out’s neck, forcing the smaller mech to tilt his head back so he would have better access. He gave a sharp cry as Breakdown switched from licking and sucking to quickly biting down on Knock Out’s exposed throat. 

“Primus…” Knock Out didn’t care if he sounded breathless and desperate. He didn’t care, so long as Breakdown gave him some relief. His frame felt like it was overheating. “Please, primus, please, have mercy… ahhh... “ 

His begging was broken off as the berth shifted, Breakdown finally moving up over him. Knock Out could feel the heat radiating off the larger mech. Breakdown settled his servos on Knock Out’s hips, pinning them down to the berth to stop his needy squirming. Knock Out would have been only too happy to grind himself up against his partner if he meant he could get some relief. Instead, Breakdown started trailing kisses down Knock Out’s chassis. 

Knock Out spread his legs further apart, giving Breakdown more room to settle between them. The berth shifted as Breakdown continued kissing down Knock Out’s abdomen. The larger mech released one of his servos from Knock Out’s hips, using it to lift the red mech’s leg up over one shoulder. Knock Out was quick to swing his other leg up, finding its place on the other shoulder. He still couldn’t buck his hips, Breakdown’s strong grip on his hip was keeping him under control. From this position he could feel the strain on his back and in his shoulders as he was pulled part way down the medical berth. With his wrists locked to the berth, he couldn’t easily readjust his upper body. 

“Yes, yes please… pleassseee~” Knock Out let his head fall back as he felt Breakdown’s warm venting against his valve. His partner wasn’t quite done teasing him, he tilted his head to kiss and nibble along Knock Out’s inner thigh. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, the sensations coursing through his frame, the tight heat building within him. A choked sob escaped him. Knock Out arched his back, trying to push up against Breakdown’s strong grip. 

“Breakdown, please, please, frag… I need… please, need more…” He begged brokenly as he tightened his legs around Breakdown’s shoulders to try and draw him closer. 

Knock Out struggled to hold himself together as Breakdown finally gave him what he’d been craving. The larger mech pressed his lips against Knock Out’s valve for a brief moment before he began lapping at the fluids already dripping from the plush mesh. Every stroke of his glossa sent little electric shocks through Knock Out’s frame. He laid beneath Breakdown, venting hard and ripping into the berth with his claws at each warm touch. Knock Out wanted to hold out for Breakdown, keep himself from falling to pieces as he overloaded. 

Breakdown suddenly changed pace, tilting his head up slightly as he stroked his glossa along Knock Out’s anterior node. He closed his mouth around the node and sucked while tightening his hold on Knock Out’s hips. His several of his blunt digits slid between the plating to brush against over-sensitive wires. 

The charge that had been building up in Knock Out surged through him, arcing up his spine as he overloaded. His mouth opened in a silent scream. He could feel Breakdown’s mouth on his valve again. His lips were moving restlessly, glossa stroking between the soft mesh as he drank Knock Out down. 

Knock Out vented hard as his body slowly began relaxing. His legs, which had tightened around Breakdown’s head, slid down from the larger mech’s shoulders. Breakdown finished lapping at Knock Out and gently lowered him until his aft was resting upon Breakdown’s thighs. He wanted to praise his partner’s work, but he couldn’t speak around his ragged venting. Besides, Knock Out knew he wasn’t done yet. 

A blunt digit carefully pressed into his valve, testing to see if he’d relaxed enough after his overload. Breakdown was quick to add a second digit and spread Knock Out open wider. The red mech shuddered as those warm digits stroked over sensors, so careful not to damage the damp mesh of his valve. 

“Mmmm… I’m ready… come on, big guy…” Knock Out murmured with a lazy roll of his hips to feel those digits slide a little deeper. 

Breakdown pulled his digits out of Knock Out while giving his hip a warning squeeze for misbehaving. He lifted Knock Out’s hip a little for a better angle and shifted closer, forcing the red mech’s legs further apart. Knock Out felt the tip of his spike press into his valve. It stretched him with a pleasant burn. Breakdown must have smeared some of Knock Out’s transfluid along his spike, because he slid in easier than he’d expected. 

“Come on, yes…” Knock Out arched his back, desperately trying to buck his hips into Breakdown. He wanted to feel every inch stretching him, stroking against those sensors. He’d had more than enough of Breakdown’s gentle teasing for one day. 

“Frag me, Breakdown! Just frag me, for primus’s sake!” He felt his vocalizer crackle with static at the end of his shout. Knock Out tore at the berth lining with his claws while Breakdown sunk the rest of his length into his valve. It was a poor substitute to being able to cling to Breakdown, but he had to ground himself.

The last of Breakdown’s resolve fell away. The large mech drew back and snapped his hips forward, slamming his spike deep into Knock Out. He rolled his hips, stroking his spike along the length of Knock Out’s valve. Breakdown let go of Knock Out’s hips with one servo, using it to brace himself on the berth as he bent over the red mech’s body. His chassis scraped against Knock Out’s with each thrust. 

Knock Out was lost in a world of heat and pleasure as Breakdown leaned down across him. The movement changed the angle of his thrusts, striking against each cluster of sensors with different force. A combination of broken begs and mewls escaped his vocalizer beyond his control. All Knock Out knew was he needed more, needed all of Breakdown. He needed-

The second overload hit Knock Out hard, bucking his hips even against the grip of one of Breakdown’s servos. The built up charge slammed up and down his spine and leaving him in liquid heat as his valve clenched rhymically around the large spike still plunging away inside him. He could feel the rumble of Breakdown’s engine so close to his own frame as the larger mech shuddered. Breakdown had overloaded shortly after Knock Out, spilling heat deep within him. 

Thankfully, Breakdown managed to hold himself up instead of collapsing across Knock Out. His spike remained buried within his partner as the rumble of his engine slowly quieted. Breakdown lifted the servo from Knock Out’s hip to gently cradle his face, tilting his head up. He placed a gentle kiss on Knock Out’s lips as he drew back from him. Knock Out shuddered faintly at the sensation of transfluid flowing out of himself.

Breakdown was gentle as he reached behind Knock Out’s head to untie the blindfold. The first thing the red mech saw was his lover’s stupidly happy smile. Ah, he probably looked just as stupidly pleased with both them. 

“Let me up, hun?” Knock Out shifted his arms slightly, wrists still firmly secured by the restraints. Well, if nothing else, this was a success test of the strength of the restraints. Maybe he could use that as an excuse for these kinds of… activities… if caught. 

Breakdown grinned wider and reached over to the tray on the little stand by the medical berth. He was still kneeling over Knock Out’s frame. One servo gently turned Knock Out’s head to the side so Breakdown could look at his audial. A little spark and a twinge of pain went through Knock Out’s head before that audial came back online. He was quite willing to turn his head to the other side for Breakdown to online the other side too. 

“There.” Breakdown set the tool back aside and smiled down at Knock Out. “How’s the hearing?” 

“I think they’re still ringing from those overloads.” Knock Out murmured slyly, lifting one leg to brush against Breakdown’s. “Maybe you can release my wrists and we can test that theory.” 

Breakdown huffed out a laugh and unlocked the first set of restraints. “Not enough for you?”

By the time Breakdown had gotten the second set of restraints off Knock Out’s wrists he had to grudgingly admit to himself that he was feeling sore. Every motion of his hips sent little twinges of pain through his systems. With the pleasure subsiding his frame was finally noticing what he’d done to it. In fact…

Knock Out sighed as he looked down at himself. Silver paints transfers marred his hips and thighs. There were even a few blue paint transfers on his chassis. And that was ignoring the transfluid that had leaked from his valve. He narrowed his optics and traced a digit along one hip. 

“You dented me.” Knock Out pouted a little. 

Breakdown chuckled. “And you did make me promise to give you a full work over after we were done. I’ll fix the dents too.” He leaned down to kiss the side of Knock Out’s head. 

That was true. And it was an excellent excuse to have Breakdown’s servos all over him again. Knock Out smiled again, relaxing back across the berth and looking into the warm optics of his lover. 

“That means we start with a solvent shower, right? Wanna get all hot and steamy with me, big guy?” Knock Out asked teasingly, lifting his eyebrows.

Breakdown curled one arm around Knock Out’s chassis, lying himself on his side on the medical berth. Their frames were pressed together; the medical berth wasn’t really made for two mechs to lie on together. 

“I love getting hot with you. But let’s just stay here and… enjoy this for a moment.” Breakdown murmured, tone warm. 

Knock Out felt his spark give a little dizzying spin as he set a servo on the arm now pinning his chassis to the medical berth. This was why he loved Breakdown. Yes, the interfacing was wonderful, but Breakdown valued closeness with Knock Out just as much as he cherished the red mech’s lovely form. Breakdown saw him as his own person, beyond the pretty frame.

“Yeah. We can enjoy the moment.” Knock Out smiled softly and shuttered his optics. 


End file.
